


Kindness

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt.<br/>Loki won the war. The Avengers are captured. And Loki wants his property, aka Clint, back. But he gives him a chance: Clint becomes his slave, willingly, and does whatever he says without fight and he can keep his friends (and his lover) safe or he refuses, Loki will take him by force and he will torture Any while Clint has to watch.<br/>Clint agrees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Not sure if I am happy with the ending but I hope people enjoy and comments are awesome.

Loki has always known that this moment would come even if he had expected it to come much sooner. He had expected to have the avengers defeated at his feet mere hours after his army came but instead they had managed to fight, to escape and avoid capture for a few months. They had proven to be an annoyance, a bit of difficulty, but only for a little while. Now, they have all been brought to him, battered and beaten, tied and unconscious, and Loki gazes upon all of the avengers, eyes lingering on one longer than the others before speaking.

“Take them all but one to the prison cells, secure them there but do not tend to any of their injuries yet. Make sure that they have all been stripped of their weapons. The archer is to be taken to my chambers, his bow as well.”

As soon as his orders are spoken, they are followed. He watches as the mortals and his brother are picked up one by one, not caring how roughly they are handled until it is time for Barton to be picked up. He stills their hands for just a moment, gives another instruction.

“This one is to be handled with care, see that no further damage is done to him.”

The order is obeyed as well and Loki lets them take Barton to his chambers, makes sure that the others have been put in the cells and the proper precautions taken before going there himself. When he enters, Clint has already been put there, placed in a chair and retied, his bow at a table a few feet away. Barton is still knocked out, might take a while to wake naturally, but Loki does not wish to wait. He has gone far too long with out what is his and so he touches Barton’s forehead, murmurs a simple spell that will speed up his wakening and Loki places himself in front of him, wants his hawk to see him as he wakes.

Barton starts to shift in his seat a few moments after the spell is completed, his head moving up from the tilted position it was in earlier. He is a little groggy as he comes to, as his eyes start to blink open, no doubt the various bruises, cuts, and other injuries he has sustained causing him some pain. It takes only a few seconds once he is fully awake for his eyes to focus, to find Loki in front of him. He immediately starts struggling in his ropes but the knots are secure and he has sustained enough damage that Loki is not worried about the possibility of him escaping his chair. Loki simply sits down across from him now, watches his struggles with amused eyes as Clint’s eyes dart around them, as his words come out in a rush.

“Where are the others?”

There is anger in his voice, a tiny hint of fear that he has tried to bury, and Loki simply answers the question.

“They are in different chambers but they live, for now. “

There is a brief flash of relief in Barton’s eyes just as the worry is still there with the words for now. His little hawk cares for his fellow avengers, a couple more than the others, and as much of an annoyance as it is, it will also provide Loki with the opportunity to get just what he wants.

“There is no reason for them to be here with us now, this conversation is just for us. It has been far too long since we have had alone time, has it not, my Hawk?”

With his words, Loki leans forward and runs a finger across Barton’s jaw. It is a gesture he had done quite often before, back when Clint was under his control, when his eyes shined blue. He would lean into the touch then, sometimes even kiss the tip of Loki’s finger when it came near his mouth. Now, he jerks his head away, eyes a stormy green grey, and he spits out a few words.

“I’m not yours.”

Loki simply gives him a smile, one that is all teeth and little warmth and moves his hand to his throat instead, places his thumb along a bruise there, one he is certain did not come from battle, one that is proof that Clint has let another touch him. He doesn’t like how it looks on his hawk’s throat, will get rid of it soon, but for now he keeps his fingers on it as he speaks, as he keeps his hold on Clint’s throat slightly tight so that he can not move away from Loki’s touch.

“You were mine not that long ago, would have been mine this whole time if not for the widow’s interference. You should have been by my side these last months, serving me as you did those days that the tesseract held you to me, but instead you have rebelled, tried to stop me. You fought so hard against me, fought to keep this world out of my hands and look what has happened now.”

Loki can feel Clint’s throat under his hand, can feel it tense up the longer he speaks. His hawk is angry right now, angry but fearful and Loki likes seeing all the emotions that flicker in Clint’s eyes, likes all the passion he can sense in his hawk, all the spirit he was denied before due to the method of claiming his hawk before. It will be different this time, Loki will not have to cloud those pretty eyes, will have all of Barton soon enough. Loki lets go of his throat, leans back as he speaks to Clint a little more.

“You have failed, the avengers have failed, many have turned against your cause, and now you will be mine again, little hawk, will take your proper place. And this time, your mind can be your own, you can chose to be mine.”

He leans forward again, lets his hand come up to Clint’s jaw, grips it tightly so that he cannot look away from Loki. He has a smirk upon his face when his next words come.

“ I will give you the choice but you must understand that there will be consequences if you do not choose correctly.”

He lets go of Clint’s jaw and there is such anger in those eyes.

“I would rather die than be yours.”

The words are spit out and there is such fire in him right now. Loki has no doubt that he means it but that will change in time. With enough time and the right punishments and rewards, Barton will be glad to be his. For now, he simply gives Barton another smile as he reaches for what he has placed next to his chair.

“Death is not one of the choices. You will be mine, the choice you have to make is whether your mind remains your own or if I take it again.”

He holds the spear up when he says this, makes sure Clint sees it. He pales a bit at the sight of it, a breath taken and there is slight fear in his eyes. Loki keeps the spear in his sight but he does not move it any closer to him, not yet.

“You are mine but the others are not. I know that you are close to them, some more than others and I can promise you their safety, promise you their lives.”

His fingers that are not holding the spear move back to Clint’s throat, run along the bruise that is there.

“That is your choice, Hawk, be mine willing, do all that I say, and your friends live, no harm coming to them unless they attempt an escape. If you decide not to give yourself to me, then I shall take you again and make you watch as they suffer.”

Barton has tensed up again, has paled just a bit more, and Loki knows that he almost has him.

“I think I would start with the widow, her or the captain. Those are the two you are most fond of, are they not?”

He keeps his fingers on the bruise as he speaks more.

“Yes, you have grown fond of the captain rather quickly. This came from him did it not?”

There is no answer, just an angry glare and that will not do. Loki moves the spear quickly and before Clint can react, the tip of it touches his heart once again and there are blue clouds over those lovely eyes once again.

“Answer the question, hawk.”

There is just a brief second of hesitation, Barton’s mind trying to resist the pull of the spear, but it does not last and Clint is answering, voice steady and honest.

“Yes, it came from Steve.”

Loki smiles at the answer, leans forward and takes a kiss. The spear does not let Clint fight this either, makes his mouth part for Loki, makes him return the kiss. He pulls back after a few moments, trails his fingers over Clint’s face, rubs them along his jaw. He does not pull away now, the spear keeps him still, makes him lean into the touch just a bit.

“Tell me about the Captain, tell me what you have done with him, how much he has claimed you.”

He knows that Barton is trying to fight, wants to keep all of this hidden from Loki but the spear is powerful and words start to spill from his mouth. Loki listens as Clint talks about getting to know Rogers, about battles fought, trust earned, of stolen moments in the darks, of kisses and touches. It has mostly been kisses and touches, no time for it to go further than their hands and their mouths and Loki is pleased by this news. He has Clint tell him all he wants to know, takes a few more kisses as well

It is tempting to keep Barton like this, it would be simple and he could have the others killed right now, all but Thor who he still has use for. It is tempting but what he has planned will be so much sweeter than simply keeping Clint like this, a little plaything. He wants Barton to give himself to him fully and so he puts the spear back against his heart, draws the influence away. There is a shudder that goes through Clint’s body and a look of horror passes through his eyes and his breathing is a bit heavier and Loki lets his hawk realize what can happen for just a moment before he speaks.

“You see how simple it would be for me to take you again but I will allow you the choice. You are mine willingly or not, the only thing it really determines is the others’ fate. ”

Loki lets a few moments pass, lets his hawk think about it. He knows that Barton is trying to think about whether there is some other way, what exactly each choice will do. Clint has closed his eyes for just a moment and Loki runs his fingers across his jaw now.

“I need your answer, hawk.”

Clint’s eyes open and they are angry, fearful, but determined and he takes a breath before speaking.

“I won’t let you hurt them.”

The words are spoken softly, gritted out and they make Loki smile just a bit.

“I need to hear you say it, hawk, need you to say who you belong.”

There is another breath taken and Clint does not look happy but his voice wavers only a little when he speaks again.

“I’m yours, I’ll do what I’m told.”

The words sound so sweet to Loki even if they are not said so sweetly. He leans forward now, starts to undo his hawk’s ropes. It is not needed to keep him tied up any more and Loki lets his fingers linger over skin as he unties him, as he speaks.

“Good choice, hawk.”

“I want to see them.”

The words come when his hands are free and Loki says nothing to Clint yet and then there is another word escaping his hawk’s lips.

“Please.”

It sounds like it pains him to say it and Loki simply glances at him, gives an answer.

“Not yet. First, you have to show me what a good boy you are going to be for me.”

He trails his fingers across Barton’s throat again now and his hawk doesn’t move away this time, gives a little nod. Loki leans forward at it, captures Clint’s lips. There is just a moment of hesitation before he is returning the kiss and it has been far too long since Loki has had this. He pulls back after a few moments and he gives his hawk a smirk, trails his fingers across that throat once again, speaks.

“I am going to take you soon, Hawk, claim you once again, claim you as Rogers has not, will not, be able to.”

There is a flare of anger in his Hawk’s eyes at the mention of Rogers but Loki does not pay much attention to it, simply moves his fingers away and gets up out of his chair now, takes the spear with him, moves towards the table a little bit away, continues speaking as he does so.

“I will take you but first there is something else I want you to do, another task that will show me just how willing you are to be mine now. “

Loki has picked up the bow with his empty hand now, makes his way back to Clint. There is a flash of confusion in Clint’s eyes at the sight of it, even more confusion as Loki hands it to him. It is a little damaged now, battle scared, the SHIELD logo on it is a bit scratched and worn, but it is still functional. It is made out of some sort of plastic, some material that is sturdy but can still be harmed. It is one that was made for his hawk specifically, given to him by SHIELD, and it has been his for years, is one of his favorites. He had told Loki all about it while he had been under his control, had cleaned it whenever there was a chance. It is precious to him but it is also a symbol of who he chose to ally himself with before he was Loki’s, who he tried to return to, and Loki will not allow it to remain whole.

“Break it.”

There is a shake of Clint’s head at Loki’s command and his fingers tighten their grip on the bow. Loki speaks once more.

“You are not SHIELD’s anymore, you have no use for their weapons. Break it.”

Loki moves a hand to his face, cups his chin and forces him to look up at him.

“Remember what is at stake if you do not do as you are told. Break it or I use the spear and we break Rogers instead.”

Clint is shaking now, weather in fear or rage Loki is uncertain and he does not care. He lets go of his chin, waits for just a few moments, keeps the spear in Barton’s eye line, a silent reminder of what he has just said.

“I will tell you one more time, do not make me repeat it. Break it.”

There is just one more moment of hesitance before Barton takes a deep breath and moves. Clint’s eyes do not leave the spear as he slams the bow down across his knees. It doesn’t break right away but it dents it a little more. He tries a few more times and the string breaks after a while and though it could still be repaired, it is enough for Loki now and he takes the damaged thing from Barton’s hands, tosses it across the room. Clint is still shaking and his eyes are looking over to where the bow is, there is a sadness in them, grief and agony and rage and Loki smiles at him.

“ Do not worry, you will touch a bow again. There is no reason to not use all your skills after all.”

Loki says this as a reassurance. He already has plans to gift his hawk a new bow, will provide him with anything he needs. He wants his hawk to be his, will take away all the reminders that he was ever anyone’s besides Loki’s. Thinking about it now, he moves closers to his hawk, places a hand on Clint’s vest now, starts to tug at it.

“These need to come off now. Leave them on the floor and move to the bed, lay down on it, on your back.”

There is still anger in those pretty eyes but Barton does as he is told and starts to take off the vest. Loki watches as each article of clothing is removed, as more and more of his hawk is bared before him. He moves to the bed and lays down on it as Loki had instructed. Loki puts his spear down now, removes his own cloths quickly and makes his way over to Clint. He places himself on the bed, runs fingers over Clint’s skin, over the old scars and the new marks. He lets some of his magic flow through his fingers and Clint tenses at the touch, tries to move away, but Loki does not allow it.

“I take care of what is mine. This will not harm you.”

He heals the bruises, the cuts, and the other damage that Clint has sustained in his time away from him. The bruise on Clint’s neck is the very last thing he heals and when it is done, he leans forward and places a kiss there, speaks words against the skin.

“The only mark that you will wear now is mine.”

He places another kiss after these words, scraps his teeth against Clint’s throat and then sucks a bruise there. Barton tries to shift away from it but Loki keeps him still, presses him against the bed. He pulls away after a moment and there is bright red mark against Clint’s throat, one that will bruise soon. He gives Barton a smirk before leaning forward and claiming his lips again.

He kisses and touches Barton once again, orders him to return each one. Clint does, his fingers still shaking a bit and Loki knows now that it is most defiantly due to anger. It does not matter to Loki, he almost enjoys the slight roughness to the touch, the way Barton grabs a hold of him at times as if he is trying to bruise him. It does not take Loki long till he has his hawk prepped and he is claiming him again.

Loki thrusts into him, takes kisses as he does so. It has been far too long since he has had this and Loki knows that it may not last long but Clint is his again and Loki will not have to do with out this any long. He is getting close and he decides that he wants to make his hawk come as well. He wraps fingers around his cock, strokes in time with his thrusts and he knows that it is making Clint start to come undone even if he does not wish it.

“Tell me that you are mine. I want to hear the words, want you to say my name as you come apart by my hand.”

It is a command and he speeds up his movement and Barton is starting to fall apart. He is so close and Loki knows he will not last.

“I’m yours, Loki.”

The words are almost choked out, Clint sounding a little like he is in pain but Loki can feel the heat and wetness of his release on his own fingers, can feel Clint tightening around him, and it is enough for Loki and he comes as well. He stays in Clint for a few moments after, places a kiss against his mark before pulling out. He gets up after that, cleans himself off with a quick spell and puts his cloths back on and then speaks to Barton who has not moved from the bed yet.

“You are being so good for me, little hawk, and I reward good behavior. I will go and make sure your avengers are still alive, make arrangements for them to be cared for, and while I am gone, clothes will be brought to you. I want you to clean, dress yourself and be waiting for my return. If you are ready when I come back, you can see them.”

Clint looks up at him, gives just a bit of a nod and sits up from the bed, starts to move towards the bathroom. Loki grabs his arm as he passes him, stills him in his journey.

“It is proper to thank your master when he gifts you a kindness. You would not want me to think you are ungrateful for this chance to see your friends. “

There is another flash of rage in Clint’s eyes and if he could, Loki has no doubt that Barton would strike him down right now. He has little power in this situation and he knows so instead of lashing out, Barton faces him and speaks.

“Thank you, sir.”

The sir almost sounds like a curse but Loki smiles at it and leans forwards and takes another kiss, tells him that he is most welcome before letting him go on his way to the bathroom. Loki grabs his spear and then heads out of his rooms. He makes certain that the room is watched in case Barton tries anything and that the clothes will be there soon and then he makes his way to where the avengers are being held.

The avengers are mostly as he left them before, secured and unconscious, all but two unaware as Loki walks near their cells. Thor is awake, calls out Loki’s name as soon as he enters the hall, and Loki can see him trying to break the bonds, trying to call his hammer but Loki has taken precautions for such things and it does him little good. Loki says nothing to him, calls a few guards to him and tells them to start to check the wounds of those still passed out as he turns his attention to the other awake occupant of these cells.

“Hello, Captain. I have heard so much about you recently.”

Rogers is chained up, bloody and bruised but he is awake and aware, eyes scanning every single inch of the cells that he can see before his gaze settles on Loki, before he speaks.

“Where’s Clint?”

Loki steps just a little bit closer to the cell as he answers the question.

“Barton is in my chambers. He will not be joining the rest of you down here, he is taking his proper place once again, by my side and in my bed.”

There is a flash of fear and anger on Roger’s face but it is not his voice that shouts after Loki’s words.

“You have enslaved his will once again, he has been freed of the spear’s influence before, it will happen again. You will pay for what you have done.”

Thor’s voice is laced with anger and all it does is make Loki smile and turn to him, speaking with a calm voice.

“ I do not believe any of you are in a position to make me suffer and as far as Barton, his will is his own. I gave him a choice and he took it, has been so good for me since. He is mine as he should be.”

“Clint wouldn’t choose you, not unless he was forced. He isn’t yours.”

The words are not shouted as loudly as the ones from Thor but there is just a much anger in them, anger and belief. Rogers is sure that Clint would not willingly chose Loki, certain of it, Loki can hear it clearly in his voice and he wants to hurt him for it. How dare Rogers doubt Loki’s claim, how dare he speak of Loki’s hawk with such certainty. He wants to make Rogers doubt it, wants to make him believe that Clint gave up on all of them, that everything he believed he had with Barton was nothing more than a falsehood but it is too much of a risk. He could try to lead them to believe that Barton sold them out, could try to play them all with lies, but sometimes the truth is easier to manipulate and he wants them all to have the guilt at what it has cost them for their continued survival.

“Barton is mine, has been since I stepped through that portal. His safety has always been assured, I take care of what belongs to me. “

He does not hide the possessiveness in his voice and he can see Rogers tense up in it, try to move out of his bonds. Loki continues, makes sure both Rogers and Thor can hear it.

“The rest of you, I have little use for you.   You, Odinson, can be a bargaining chip but as for you mortals, you are nothing but an annoyance. You only live due to my kindness and will continue to do so because of it.”

“I doubt you mean this to be a kindness.”

Rogers says this, is still tensed up in anger. Loki steps away from his cell, gestures to the others so that Rogers will look at them. Their wounds are being taken care of now, Thor and Steve being left alone for now, and Steve is looking over what is happening but his eyes never leave Loki for long.

“This is a kindness, your wounds will be seen to, no new ones given unless needed, and you have your lives even if you do not have your freedom. It is a kindness to my hawk to keep those he cares so much for safe and alive, a kindness he earns with his good behavior and his willingness to serve. You owe your lives to him now.”

There is a widening of Rogers’s eyes as he realizes just what Loki means and he is soon thrashing in his bonds. There are angry shouts coming from Thor’s cell as well now but Loki pays little attention to them, keeps all of his focus on Rogers.

“You’re using us against him, you monster. ”

There are more words that flow from Rogers’s mouth, curses and angry language and Loki just shakes his head at it.

“This is all very amusing but I must get back, I have promised my hawk a treat for being so good.”

With that, Loki leaves the cells, Thor and Rogers still awake and still angry. He has little doubt that they will calm down by the time he returns with Clint but it really doesn’t matter. Loki walks back to his chambers and Clint is waiting for him, dressed just as he had ordered, the black and dark green of his new cloths marking him as Loki’s just as the bruise on his throat does, and Loki is pleased even if Clint does not look pleased at all. Loki comes over to him, places a claiming hand upon his shoulder as he speaks.

“You are doing so well for me. You can see the others but there are a few rules that must be followed or there will be consequences.”

Loki speaks to Barton of his rules as he looks him over. He tells him how he is not allowed to speak to any of the avengers, can only speak to Loki when he is told to, that he is not to cause any problems.

“Do you understand, Hawk?”

He asks now, squeezes his shoulder when he takes a moment too long to answer. Clint closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again, turning to Loki and speaking.

“I understand, sir.”

The sir still sounds a bit like a curse but Loki knows that tone can be worked on later. For now, he leans forward and gives his hawk a kiss and then leads him out of the room. It does not take long till they are close to the cells and Loki gives Clint one last reminder before they go in.

“Remember your rules, Hawk, or there will be consequences.”

He shows Barton the spear and it gets him a clipped yes sir and then Loki is opening the door, walking Clint inside. There had been a mummer of voices just a few moments before but it dies down as they enter. Loki has his hand on Clint’s shoulder, keeps a firm grip as he leads him further into the hall of cells. Banner is still passed out, the magic used to make sure the monster will not be able to rise will keep him asleep for long periods of time, and Stark is still knocked out as well but both have been treated, their wounds bandaged and taken care. Romanoff is awake now, just barely and it appears that she has not been awake long enough for Barton’s fate to be explained completely as she is looking at Barton’s eyes with a worried expression that lasts for only a moment before she turns her face into a mask. She catches Barton’s eyes as they move past her cell and Loki can feel him tense up, can see how much he wants to say something, how much he wants to reassure her, and so Loki squeezes his shoulder tightly as a warnig and it is enough to cause Clint to keep his mouth shut, to look away from her.

“See, they are all safe, will be looked after. You will keep them alive, they should be grateful for your choice but I doubt that they are. They will not understand that this is for the best.”

He speaks this into his hawk’s ear now, guides him further along the hall. He wants to start placing doubts in Clint’s mind about protecting them, wants to sprinkle little seeds of mistrust when he can. They will grow with time and patience, then Loki can have all that he wants, his hawk by his side and the others dead at his feet. It will happen eventually, for now Loki is content to have Barton stay silent as they walk near the cells, as Loki walks him to Rogers’s cell.

There is relief in Clint’s eyes as he sees the Captain, relief and longing, and he only looks for a moment before looking away. Loki still has his hand on Clint’s shoulder and he moves Clint closer to him now, wraps an arm around him and brings him so his body is closer to Loki’s own, the spear still in Loki’s hand, close to Barton but not touching him. His hand that was on his shoulder now goes to Barton’s chin, grabs it and tilts it so that his throat is bared in front of Rogers, so that Loki’s mark can be seen and so that Clint can see Rogers out of the corner of his eye. Loki speaks as Rogers looks at them, his eyes full of anger and pain.

“See how good he is for me, see how I have taken away the marks you left on him, see how I placed my own. He is mine, Captain.”

Clint starts to shift in his arms now, upset no doubt at Loki’s words, and Loki simply holds him a little tighter. Rogers is thrashing about in his bonds again, angry words leaving his mouth. Thor and the widow may be saying something as well, there is more than one voice in the hall but Loki is only focusing on Rogers, on watching the man suffer and rage as he holds his hawk to him.

“Get your hands off of him. You don’t have to do this, Clint, you don’t have to give into him. Please, Clint, don’t do this.”

Rogers is pleading now, his words directed to Barton , and he is still thrashing about and his efforts are costing him now, the chains wrapped around his wrist cutting into them, blood starting to drip on to the floor. He is hurting himself and Loki watches the sight, listens to his angry words for a few moments before another voice catches his attention.

“Steve, don’t.”

The words sound so desperate, a plead for Rogers to stop harming himself in his attempts to break free and his hawk has broken one of Loki’s rules. Loki acts quickly, spinning Barton to face him as he brings the spear to his chest, as he touches his heart once again. There is a look of absolute horror in his eyes for just a moment before the ice blue swallows them once again.

“You were doing so well, little hawk. It is not completely your fault, after all you only spoke because of the Captain’s actions. Perhaps he needs to see what will happen when you do not listen, when he tries to convince you to misbehave. ”

Loki runs his fingers across Clint’s jaw with his words and his hawk leans into the touch now, the spear making him.

“On your knees, in front of me, facing the captain.”

The command is given and Clint obeys it quickly. Loki threads his fingers in Clint’s hair, gives another command.

“Tell him who you belong to.”

“You, sir.”

Loki gives a smile at the look of pain in Rogers’ eyes at Barton’s state and he speaks again, fingers stroking Clint’s hair as Rogers can do little but watch as Clint leans into the touch more.

“I can come in there now, can make you bleed even more, can make you hurt in ways you can only imagine, and he will not lift a finger to stop me while the spear has him. If I tell him to, he will make you bleed. I could have him bleed you all out now, take the spear’s influence away as he washes your blood off of his hands. He would be utterly alone then, all he would have is me.“

Rogers finally stills as Loki’s words hit him, as he realizes what Loki is threatening, what Loki would have Clint do. Loki simply continues speaking.

“ I can do that but I will not, not yet, but remember that if your safety is something I can no longer offer my hawk as incentive to behave, there is no reason to not clip his wings, to chain him to me like this.”

It is a threat to Rogers and he sees rage in the man’s eyes but he is no longer moving about in his chains.

“Release the hold.”

He says this and Loki simply gestures for Barton to rise, to come closer to him, and he leans in and takes a kiss. He lifts the spear to Barton’s chest as he does so, touches his heart once again. Clint stills, is himself again as Loki ends the kiss.

“That was a reminder, little hawk. Will you remember your rules now?”

Clint glances over at Rogers’, sees that the man is no longer struggling, and then he gives Loki a nod. There is anger in his eyes but also relief that Loki did not force him to go through with the punishment.

“It is time to take our leave now. If you are good, you can see them again in a week, if not, there will be consequences.”

Loki says this simply, gestures for Clint to start towards the exit. He takes one more look at Rogers, one more look at all the others, before he turns and does as Loki says. Loki says nothing as he follows his hawk to the door, shuts it behind them and leads his hawk away from the avengers, away from Rogers. He has Clint walk right beside him and it is where his hawk will stay from now on, Loki will make certain of it.


End file.
